Transformers Prime:Children of Gaea
by Sagiel
Summary: The war between the Decepticons and the Autobots finally arrived to Earth, but this time something is different. The Dark Energon that Megatron brought with him to Earth has triggered something unexpected. And Who is the voice that the children seem to hear?


**Sagiel: This my first fiction in a long while, I am trying to get back to it after a long stop as I had a depression after failing badly in my studies, but I am now back and trying my best , everything seem to be fine so far, so I will get to write again.**

 **I do not own Transformers**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **A Miracle**

Jack watched as Ratchet activated the ground-bridge, watched as Optimus and the other Autobots made their way toward the swirling vortex of green light, on their way to rescue Cliffjumper, an autobot that had been declared KIA yesterday after his life-signal had disappeared. Arcee seemed to be desperate to find her partner alive, and it saddened Jack, he wanted to do something, but he couldn't he wasn't as strong as any of the 'bots.

As he gazed at the vortex his head suddenly seemed to spin, he couldn't understand what the other were saying anymore, then a voice echoed in his head, the melodious voice of a woman...no not a woman, she was not human, her voice while melodic had qualities that reminded Jack of Arcee's voice, the voice of a cybertronian femme yet still different. The voice was soft and soothing and yet...it held power, it seemed to silence everything else around Jack, he couldn't listen to anything other than this voice, it was resounding through his entire being **"Your help is needed... _you_ are needed Jackson Darby...have no fear, I'll guide your steps. None will be hurt, all will be saved...if you do as I say...now go!"** Jack couldn't do anything but obey, the words of Ratchet and Rafael were lost on him, he couldn't hear them as he jumped off the platform he was on. Strangely enough he felt no pain in his legs and feet as he landed and he ran, ran faster than he ever had in his entire life, and followed Optimus,Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee through the ground-bridge.

Miko, Raf and Ratchet watched powerless as Jack went through the ground-bridge but both Miko and Raf were shocked by what they had seen when looking at Jack's eyes "Did I see what I've seen?!" Raf asked incredulously.

"If you mean Jack acting like he was hypnotized , and him having glowing green eyes, then yeah I saw that too! That was cool! Freaky but still so cool!" the girl said excitedly causing Rafael and Ratchet to sigh.

Meanwhile in the mines Optimus,Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee had just gotten into a fight with vehicons who were guarding the mine. After bringing down yet another enemy , Arcee noticed something small rush past her and saw that it was Jack, enveloped in a strange green aura that seemed to protect him, each time one of the vehicons dared to try to attack him the aura flared out and threw the attacker around or sent back the shots of their weapons.

The four autobots were confused, they couldn't make sense of what they were seeing. How could this boy be running so fast, and what was that mysterious force protecting him. "Arcee, go after Jackson, protect him" Optimus ordered the blue femme who nodded and turned into her motorcycle form to go after the teen.

When she finally caught up to Jack, he was in front of a bot she recognized all to well "Cliff?" she said gasping as she noticed the mech was missing half of his body and lied in a pool of a purple liquid that leaked from his body. before she or Jack could get any closer, they got targeted by several decepticon drones that kept shooting at them. While Arcee had to dodge Jack just kept marching toward the dying mech, protected by the same green energy that was now forming a spherical shield around him and Cliffjumper. The downed mech suddenly awoke and tried to attack Jack, it was acting like some sort of ravenous beast, the look in his optics, the way the mech attacked a defenseless human youth. It couldn't be her partner, Arcee just stared in disbelief as she dodged yet another shot from a vehicon.

Jack himself was hesitating , but the same voice had guided him so far insisted, he had to save this mech, even if he was a demented monster at the moment. **"Have no fear my child, my blood will purge the taint of Unicron from his body"** she said as Jack finally managed to get close enough to touch Cliffjumper, and immediately the green aura that surrounded him was transferred to the zombie autobot, causing a bright flash of green light. When it deemed, Arcee was greeted by a sight that shocked her. The human teen was unconscious, and Cliffjumper was there, fully restored but something was different,his optics were green, he seemed to be confused but quickly reacted when he saw he was on a collapsing platform and there was an unconscious human with him. He quickly grabbed Jack and jumped off the platform to land in front of Optimus,Bulkhead and Bumblebee who were stunned.

The red mech grinned "What's up guys?" he asked causing them to blink several times.

"Seriously? That's all you got to say? We thought you were dead!" Arcee told him as she joined them.

"Hah! Who cares we got Cliff back!" Bulkhead said but the happy reunion was cut short.

"Prime!" they all looked upward to see Starscream with a bomb in his servos, he lifted it and activated it "I'd stick around. But..." whatever he was about to say died in his voice box when he saw Cliffjumper, he threw the bomb and flew away.

Optimus didn't wait to react "Autobots roll out!" without questioning all five autobots went into alt-mode and fled the explosion "Ratchet, open the ground-bridge to the previous coordinates" in response to the message sent by Optimus, a swirling vortex of green light appeared allowing the team to flee from the mine.

All five autobots arrived at the base, Optimus barely made it as the flame of the explosion were right on his heels as the ground-bridge closed.

All autobots went back to their real forms. Cliffjumper who had been transporting Jack the whole time looked at his teammates with a smile "Well it's good to be back...but I got a question...since when do we accept human sparkling on team prime?" he asked jokingly noticing Miko and Raf.

"Well they are not exactly part of the team, they just saw us and now the decepticons might be after them" Ratchet explained as he took Jack carefully in his hands and tried to scan him "Thank the Primus...he is only unconscious ...but there something strange..."

"Indeed, in the mines there was some sort of force that was protecting him from the decepticons" Optimus said being very confused and curious about what had happened.

"And there wasn't just that...he somehow repaired Cliff without any tool of any kind...just this weird...green energy" Arcee explained with uncertainty.

Cliffjumper shook his head "He didn't just repair me...if I am right...I owe him my life and more..." this confused them all greatly, Ciff sighed "Starscream pierced by spark chamber with his bare servos, I wasn't just harmed, I was offlined, my spark extinguished! He revived me!"

There was a long silence before Ratchet went back to scan Jack trying to find a way to explain how Cliffjumper was brought back from the dead, and he found something shocking in the blood of the young human "This...this is not possible..."

Optimus was even more confused by the look of disbelief on the medic's face "What is it, is there something wrong with him?" he asked.

"Did he give his life for Cliffjumper?!" Miko asked having seen too many movies and anime obviously.

Ratchet rose an eyebrow then sighed and shook his head "No he is just unconscious. But...he has residues of what appears to be...rarefied energon...and in a shape never seen before, highly energized and liquid too" the autobot medic explained.

All the autobots had their eyes wide with shock at this declaration, but Raf and Miko were just confused "Huh excuse me...but what is rarefied energon?" Raf asked.

Optimus was the one who spoke "Energon, is the fuel that bring life to all cybertronians Autobots and Decepticons alike, Rarefied Energon is a very different form of it that constitute our very beings, the living metal we are made of, even the sparks that are the very essence of our beings,the physical manifestation of our souls so to speak, are made of rarefied energon..."

"And this is the first ever recorded time that it takes this shape...an energized liquid within the body of an organic life form...this is completely unprecedented..." Ratchet said pensively as he tried to think of a logical explanation but all his attempts at a logical conclusion failed.

Meanwhile Jack had awaken , he felt rather stiff and tired, his entire body ached. "Oh...wow she could have warned me I would feel like this afterwards" he said refering to the voice that influenced him.

The bots blinked several times as they heard what he said "Who is "she"?" Arcee asked voicing the question everyone had in mind.

"Well... I don't know...she was the one who told me what to do...I was hearing her voice in my head...like some sort of telepathy" Jack answered as he tried to remember as much as possible.

Optimus rose an eyebrow "Who ever this being is, she has abilities and powers unlike anything I've ever seen...being able to control Rarefied Energon to the point of being able to revive of a cybertronian...It's nothing short of a miracle" he said now deep in his thoughts "but at least she seems to be an ally...but what worry me is the fact that we may not be the only ones aware of what happened...The decepticons might focus on Jack now"

Immediately both Arcee and Cliffjumper reacted "Well the kid can count on us, I owe him my life. So I'll protect him the best of my ability,and you can bet if any of the 'cons dare to try anything they'll get the horns" the red autobots said with a smirk as he gave a thumb up to Jack.

Arcee chuckled and shook her head seeing that even death couldn't change her partner "Same here, I'll do everything I can, it was my mission at first, so I'll continue" she said , she also felt indebted to the young human because of who she wouldn't have to deal with the loss of yet another partner. The loss of Tailgate had been already devastating to her, she wouldn't have been able to endure this again.

The Prime smiled , it was already good that they had avoided another loss and he felt that they also had gained something in this. Maybe, just maybe, having these humans around would actually be helpful.

Then Arcee thought about something that might be important as she looked at Cliffjumper. She remembered how he had been acting before being brought back by Jackson "Wait...there's something else we should talk about. The decepticons, they did something to Cliff...before Jack reached him...he was acting in a really strange way...almost like some beast...and there was this substance that licked from his body...some sort of purple energon..."

This caused Optimus Prime's optics to suddenly widen in shock "Dark Energon...they got dark energon" he said as realization hit him. this worried Ratchet greatly, he then noticed that Raf was about to ask a question and had already guessed what it is "Dark Energon, is a poisonous energon, the decepticons once tried to corrupt our planet with it...it has many strange properties...some even says it is the blood of the evil god Unicron..."

"Wow...just wow...but Cliff...was dead...before Jack reached him, and yet he was moving...like a zombie?! so that stuff produce zombiecons?! that's freakin' wicked!" Miko said now imagining the autobots clashing against zombie robots, she had stars in her eyes which causing some to sigh and others to chuckle at her antics.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Nemesis, Starscream had reported everything to Megatron and was now just staying silent as the decepticon warlord stared at the screen that displayed the records of what happened in the mine. No matter how many times he saw it, he still was shocked that this human had been able to revive the downed autobot, what was worst was the fact that some drones had detected rarefied energon, which meant the boy had access to a source of rarefied energon and could control it. This was shocking as no other human had displayed this kind of power. Maybe he was unique among his kind? This thought angered Megatron because this miracle-maker was with his enemies. He would have to do everything he could to get his servos on this human, the access to the rarefied energon could give him a decisive advantage in the war.

he turned around to face his second in command "Starscream! From now capturing this human alive is a priority! He mustn't be harmed in any way! And he must be captured at all cost!" the warlord orders made the seeker shudder, he was glad that the human hadn't died in the explosion, or at least he hoped so, his Lord would have his head if the boy died, especially if he was indeed the key to access a resource as rare as the rarefied energon.

* * *

 **Sagiel: Hope you liked it.**


End file.
